Pushing The Wrong Buttons
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Hitsugaya's opponent, Yukio wants the captain to take the fight seriously. Will threaten the heroine's life to unlock his true powers? Or is Yukio just digging his own icy cold grave? Hinamori x Hitsugaya
**Author's note:** Hey everyone! WOW...Yes, it has been a long time before you scream at me, I was out of town for the longest and came back catching a cold! Or whatever I caught so, pretty much I've been sick and in bed like a bear. I haven't forgotten about you guys and of course, I am still working on updates. I did come across one review from "Zombie Love" and this is where this one-shot fanfic came from. I really wished our "Guest" would have names, there is so many guests reviewing my stories that I have to number you guys! I really appreciate all your reviews and really wish I can call you by some sort of name, any name! Anyways, this was requested by "GUEST" Thank you for your request and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing about this! Honestly, I had to watch the episode again to refresh my memories. LOL STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** Hitsugaya's opponent, Yukio wants the captain to take the fight seriously. Will threaten the heroine's life really unlock his true powers? Or is Yukio just digging his own icy cold grave? Hinamori x Hitsugaya

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Pushing The Wrong Buttons [ONE-SHOT]**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

In the middle of the forest, a boy wore a black trench coat and a cap with his blond hair covering his entire right eye. Standing before him was the 10th division captain with a turquoise colored scarf and his hair bangs to the side.

Yuki let out a scoff seeing the young captain successfully defended one of his comrades, Ikkaku. "You're good, would you like bonus points?" Yukio asked with a cocky smirk.

"No thanks" Hitsugaya simply replied giving the blond boy a sharp look.

Seeing everyone paired with an opponent and he was left with the white haired captain, Yukio let out a sigh "I guess I'm matched with you. Yukio began to punch in some button on his device that is attached to his arm.

"How boring I ended up with someone like you…Let's make things more interesting, shall we?"

Soon, everyone entered Yukio's fullbringer 'Chat rooms' Soon, Hitsugaya was no longer in the woods but what appeared to look like an empty hall. Missals appear heading straight for Hitsugaya as he cut them down into two.

Suddenly, a door began to close nearby as Hitsugaya swung his sword freezing it.

"Where are you aiming?" A screen floated above as Yukio appeared on the screen "You really are strong but, in order to reach where I am…You must power up. Just like every game, there are levels before reaching the boss."

Hitsugaya stood there looking at the screen without a single word.

"You really are a quiet one, aren't you?" Yukio let out a smirk "Not even breaking a single sweat, how boring."

"You aren't even taking this fight seriously. Do I have to threaten the heroine's life so you can unlock the power of love first?" Yukio let out a chuckle but, Hitsugaya just stood there letting out a sharp sigh "Looks like I have to fight the biggest pain in the ass…" he said calmly.

"Oh? Finally, he speaks! Okay, we'll do it your way…In the end, you will use your Bankai" Yuki begins to push buttons and pulls up a couple of pictures from his data he had collected "I have a couple of information about the shinigamis over at Soul society, I'm sure there is a girl somewhere there you wish to protect…"

Hitsugaya gave a sharp glare towards the screen as Yuki continues to press buttons as loads up his files.

"Ah, here we go" On his screen reveals all the female pictures of vice-captains and captains and small details about them "So many to choose from…This is going to be fun! I wonder which one of these girls will unlock your powers."

Hitsugaya ignored the blond boy and continued his way down the halls. "Hey wait! I haven't even picked a girl yet to guess!" Yukio snapped from the screen as it followed Hitsugaya.

The captain looked at the screen "I could care less. If I make it to all these levels to reach where you are just so you can stop talking, then that is what I'll do. I don't have time to entertain you."

The floating screen followed the captain "Geez…So cold. It doesn't matter; I guess I'll just show it on the screen, besides you still have a long way to go." Soon a picture appeared on the right side of the screen of a short black haired girl and dark colored eyes "Let's see, first up: Kuchiki Rukia"

"Didn't she come with you on your journey over here? You're probably worried about her… Right now she's probably getting her ass handed by Riruka, her fullbringer "Dollhouse" is really strong as well…When she plays serious."

Hitsugaya continued to rush down the hall and attack missiles that got in his way.

"…No? Not her?" Yukio looked at the captain carefully to see the slightest reaction from his taunting "Guess not. Doesn't matter…It'll take you some time to reach where I am and I got all the time in the world."

"You are in my world after all…" Yukio chuckled light and looked at the list of girls to choose from.

Soon, on the screen Rukia's picture was switched to a girl with her hair up and glasses "Next up: Nanao…Looks aren't too bad, kind of reminds me of a librarian" he taunted again.

"She looks like the type for you, quiet and smart type. How about it captain, is it her?"

Hitsugaya did not reply or react to what the blond boy said as he continued his way through the levels. "Hmm…Not this one either?" Everything Yukio threw at the captain he would simply cut it into two and still looked the same. The captain wasn't even trying.

Yukio wanted to see how strong the captain was. They seemed to be the same age and couldn't believe he was a captain.

 _'Augh, what is with this guy!? This guy's expression never changes!'_ Yukio couldn't get under the captain's skin _'There has to be someone in here, at least one'_ Yukio began to look through the pictures and read some of the information before he chooses his next move as if he was playing a chess game.

Hitsugaya noticed Yukio had become quiet on the screen _'…What is he planning?'_ he continued to make his way as he was leveling up each time. Suddenly there was a small chuckle coming from the screen.

"You are getting really close now but, it'll be boring if I can't get you to be serious about our battle" Suddenly the picture switched on the screen showing his vice-captain.

Hitsugaya looked at the picture and went back to focusing his way through the halls. "Oh? Do I sense some recognition? Of course you would know her, she's your vice-captain."

"We could go through all the girls in this list but, we don't have enough time for that, right? Let see…Matsumoto Rangiku. Not bad to have someone like her by your side all the time, bet other Shinigami men are pretty jealous of you having a beauty like her."

 _'You clearly have no clue what Matsumoto is really like…'_ Hitsugaya almost let out a scoff, he knew his vice-captain well with her being lazy and ditching paperwork. Lucky isn't even the word to describe her.

But, in battle he found his vice-captain willing and strong when she has to protect her squad and himself as well. He can always depend on Matsumoto for having his back in any issue.

"If I said yes, would that satisfy you?" Hitsugaya said as Yukio looked at the captain carefully.

The blond boy smirked "Her, huh? I would figure you were the type into big boobs, you're such a pervert. Guess now we can get serious." Hitsugaya let out a sigh _'Good…Now he can shut up now.'_

"But, before we do…" Yukio switched out Matsumoto picture and revealed a chocolate haired girl with a hair bun on her head "Hinamori Momo" Yukio said as Hitsugaya's eyes widen seeing his childhood friend's picture on the screen.

"While I was looking through the profiles of these girls, I came upon this vice-captain. Do you know her?"

There was no reply, Yukio continued to look at the brown haired girl and let out a soft smile "She's pretty cute." He began to read what information he had on the vice-captain. "She likes to reading and draws very well…"

"Where are you getting this information from?" Hitsugaya asked, hearing what the blond boy said, the information was quite accurate.

Yukio looked back at the screen and shrugged "There is nothing in the world I can find on a computer but in the end, that is none of your business…Why are you so interested in this now?"

Hitsugaya looked away and began picking up his speed. Yukio noticed the captain was slowly becoming quite serious about reaching to the end of the levels "You're starting to get through this pretty quickly, do you want to kill me that badly?"

Soon, everything was falling into place. From all the girls he threw at him none made the captain response as much when he showed the brown haired girls picture. Yukio began to laugh "Hahaha, I see now! You do know this girl and she means something to you."

Hitsugaya did not reply, things were becoming very serious as he was closing in toward the end.

The door shattered as ice fell to the ground, inside the dark room Yukio turned over his shoulder and saw the captain "…You made it, good job."

Suddenly, Hitsugaya swung his sword towards the blond boy destroying the wall behind him. Yukio stood with a shield in front "Geez, that was dangerous...You really are reckless, what would happen if I placed a bomb behind that room? You and I would be dead by then."

Hitsugaya raised his sword "Doesn't matter, Hyourinmaru is a ice-type zangpakto. If you did place a explosive there, I would have enough time to freeze the bomb."

"A Ice sword…How cool" Yukio said sarcastically.

Yukio begins to press buttons on his arm, soon the room changes as it becomes a larger room. "I wonder if you're serious about our battle since I finally found your heroine."

"I have to say, she is quite pretty. I could almost say she is my type." This caused Hitsugaya to give a cold glare towards the blond boy. "Who knows, maybe I should go visit her sometime…"

"You see, you're in my world now. I can create whatever I want here…Like a God."

Hitsugaya looked at Yukio with an emotionless expression "…A god huh? That's amazing" He said in a simply yet sarcastic tone of voice.

Yukio glared at Hitsugaya, he still wasn't taking the battle seriously and making fun of him causing Yukio to become aggravated "…You're pretty ignorant for a guy who clearly doesn't know who he is messing with!"

"Do you know what a God is!?" Pressing buttons, he summoned a large monster and sending it to attack the young captain "I can create anything, this is **MY** WORLD! THIS IS THE POWER OF A **GOD!"**

Hitsugaya effortlessly dodge the attacks, Yukio laughs "What are you scared?! You should stay still if you're not afraid!"

"Then don't let me dodge your attacks so easily. Are you holding back your fulllbringer's powers…?" Hitsugaya replied as Yukio was now angry "You want to see my full powers?!" Yukio rapidly pressed buttons on his arms creating more monsters surrounding the captain.

"HAhaha! No matter what you do; even if you leave this room, I still have full control over everything here! Wherever you go, they are programmed to chase you and attack you until they crush you like a insect!" Yukio laughed manically as the monsters continued to try to attack Hitsugaya.

Yukio continued to watch the captain run around the room dodging the attacks "Run! Run as much as you want! They **WILL** catch you, despite you being a captain rank for your age you were probably raised in an elite family with a silver spoon in your mouth!"

"That rank was probably just handed to you without you even trying; this is why you'll never beat me!"

"I see…" Hitsugaya finally spoke after hearing what Yukio said "You were an abandon child."

Yukio's eyes widen and was enraged "NO! I WAS NOT ABANDONED! I left them on my own free will and even brought down my own foolish father's company with my own computer hacking everything he had! **I WAS NOT ABANDONED!"**

 _'That's how he knows all of that information about us…'_ clearly, Yukio is quite skilled in computers to the point he may be the world's youngest hacker.

"You know nothing about me! After I'm done with you, we're going to go to soul society and take over! I'll be sure to tell your precious Momo-chan that you failed to protect her and-!" Yukio's words stopped, it was already too late to realize the young captain had snuck up behind him.

Feeling a push, Yukio took a step back and stepped on an ice trap causing his legs to be frozen.

Hitsugaya stood beside Yukio "You really should do something about your monsters. If they are going to kill me…They're going to have to go through you first." Yukio's eyes widen seeing his own monsters rushing towards him.

"Didn't you say, no matter what I do or where I go...They're programmed to chase me and destroy me?" Hitsugaya asked.

Yukio was in full panic seeing his creations rush towards him. He tried to stop them but his arm was frozen and couldn't reach for the controller on his arm"I-I can't!" He looked as his monsters closing in **"Aaaah!"** Yukio screams in horror.

Before the monsters could reach Yukio, Hitsugaya destroys the monsters easily. Yukio still frozen and in shocked why the captain saved him "Hahaha…Y-You were still going to save me."

Before Yukio could finish, a sword was pointed straight at his face "I did not save you…Nor did I show any mercy. I don't care about you or your past; the only reason why I spared you is because if I did kill you, there is no guaranteed your dimension you create would disappear."

Yukio felt the ice spreading around his body saving his arm and head "Now…You have five minutes to disable the dimension and I will spare your life" Hitsugaya said as Yukio was clearly scared but tried not to show it.

"H-How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?" Yukio said still trying to keep his pride.

"Because you have exactly five minutes to think about if you wish to be frozen alive, I don't care which one you choose. Also...Delete that entire file on the female vice-captains and captains you have" Hitsugaya stated as Yukio looked into the cold eyes of the captain.

"Especially the record you have on Hinamori Momo…Delete ever single information you have on her and forget you even knew who she is." Yukio could feel the cold off the blade that was pointed directly in his face.

"W-What is she to you…?" Yukio asked in a quiet voice scared to raise it any louder towards the captain. Hitsugaya looked at the blond boy "…I did not come from an elite or wealthy family; I worked hard to become captain to protect her and stay close to her as much as possible."

"She is the reason why I am a captain."

Yukio's eyes widen felt regret instantly trying to piss off the captain by using his heroin, clearly he shouldn't have and in the end, he pressing the wrong buttons.

* * *

After their battle with the fullbringers, the gate opened as the Gotei captains returned back home. They had discussed and agreed that Kugo Ginjo will be returning home in the human world for a proper burial with the Shinigami substitute, Ichigo.

Leaving the meeting, Hitsugaya heard someone calling out to him from afar, he can recognize the voice anywhere as he saw his childhood friend waving her arm up and running towards him to greet him.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called out as Hitsugaya let out a sigh "Hinamori how many times do I have to say this, it's not "Shiro-chan"…It's Hitsugaya Taicho."

She giggled and smiled "Welcome home" completely ignoring what he said but, seeing her smile he could never be mad at her. "Thank you…It's good to be home" he let out a small smile suddenly, he felt a firm push behind his head as Matsumoto accidentally bumped her captain with her large breast.

Truthfully, she did not see him standing there.

Hitsugaya slowly began to fall towards his childhood friend. "Ah! Shiro-chan!" Hinamori opened her arms as he fell right in her arms. Hitsugaya's face burned bright red as the sun as their bodies were completely embracing each other. He noticed his own arms were wrapped around her small body. He looked over his shoulder and saw his vice-captain giving a huge thumb up toward him with a wife smile on her face.

 _'Damn it Matsumoto! I swear those assets of hers are going to be the death of me!'_ he yelled inside.

He looked back as Hinamori and quickly released her "S-Sorry Mo-" before he could finish, he felt his body being pulled back in again as Hinamori held onto him tightly. In shock he looked at Momo as she smiled brightly "…M-Momo?"

She giggled with a hint of pink on her cheeks "I'm just glad your home…Hehe."

Hitsugaya's eyes soften as he looked at the girl in his arms. Without any hesitation or regret, he made the right choice to become a captain. This was the one and only person he wanted to protect and become stronger.

 _"What is she to you?"_

He remembered the question the fullbringer asked. It was simple. She is everything to him. If she were ever to quit being a vice-captain, he would quit as well. Destiny was always split into many paths but where ever she went he would follow without any hesitation. He was destined to be with her, she was the only one for him and in love with her. That was his true power, protecting the girl he loves.

Holding her close, he placed his head on her shoulder "Baka bed wetter Momo…" he teased in a whisper.


End file.
